futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Korolev 24 (22nd Century and On)
The Korolev Ko-24 (Russian: Королев Ко-24) is a Russian multi-purpose space warship that first saw action on May 9, 2036, the same date that the larger and deadlier Kozlov 1-u, or the GOAB was launched. The Ko-24s, named after late Soviet engineer Sergey Korolev, were designed to be cylindrical ships, having the appearance of typical "flying saucers" or UFOs as imagined in science fiction movies. The Soviets designed the first secret prototypes around the the 1960s, according to Roscosmos and the Russian government itself, the first secret ship was launched in 1963. The Ko-24s, akin to maritime naval vessels and warships, accompany Kozlov 1-us, which in their essence and purpose, are often-not considered the space version of aircraft carriers. The Korolev 24s, are known for their long-range ability, and at the time of their apex, were the deadliest weapons known to all of mankind. The Korolev 24s not only can destroy large swaths of land, but also are equipped with smaller space artillery, capable of detecting aircraft, land and naval forces on Earth, therefore, making any possessor of them, the sole feared superpower on Earth, which in this case, was Russia. The Korolev 24s have a blast-radius of 3,700 km, compared to the GOAB's blast radius of 7,103 km. History The Soviet Union's secret space program began during the Cold War. The Soviet space weapons program began as early as after World War II, according to the Russian government, Soviet engineers salvaged future plans by Nazis for the "complete takeover". It is still unknown as to how the Soviets successfully developed their space weapons, but as early as 1955, the Soviets began testing prototypes of their space weapons. Sergey Korolev and Yuri Gagarin both experimented with the space weapons. While the Americans celebrated their Moon-landing victory, the Soviets successfully launched the first Soviet-made prototype in 1963, sending beams into mock cities built in the Soviet Union. The United States quivered at the space weapons, making Albert Einstein and nuclear weapons a thing of the past, in terms of their usefulness. The Soviets named the warship after head engineer Sergey Korolev, or the Ko-24, launching another one in 1966, one that could detect nuclear missiles and fire at them with laser beams. Yuri Gagarin, Mikhail Kalashnikov and German-born scientist Ivan Rakaev also made significant contributions. The United States and Soviet Union signed an agreement to keep it a secret. It is in 1970 that the Soviets began building what would became, the Kozlov 1-u, or the GOAB. By the time 1982 came, the Soviets already had eight fully-functioning Ko-24s. By the 1990s, the Soviet Union began to ignore its conventional military. Soviet president Mikhail Gorbachev famously told defense minister Pavel Grachev, "Nukes? Tanks? Aircraft carriers? Who needs those anymore? Let the Americans think they are winning the space and arms race, it serves us anyway." In 2012, then-Russian prime minister Vladimir Putin suggested the idea of actually detonating a Ko-24 at the United States, but decided that it was not "perfect time". In much of post-communist Russia, the space weapons remained a secret. Category:Russia Category:Spacecraft Category:22nd Century and On